1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a display device without a top chassis and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various flat panel display devices that reduce the disadvantages of a cathode ray tube, that is, its weight and volume, have been developed. Flat plane display devices are used for displaying images on various information processing devices, such as TVs, monitors, notebooks, and mobile phones.
Recently, the necessities on the research and development in a design aspect of products that can be more appealing to consumers in addition to the research and development in a technical aspect of flat panel display devices have been emphasized particularly. Accordingly, the efforts for minimizing (slimming) the thickness of a display device are progressing steadily and the needs for an aesthetically enhanced design that stimulates the purchase of consumers by appealing to an aesthetic sense are being increased gradually.
Especially, since a top chassis covers the top edge of a liquid crystal display device essentially, the thickness of the liquid crystal device becomes thicker, its frame width is increased, and the stepped portion of a frame portion occurs. Consequently, these become obstacles in devising various and innovative designs as these cause problems such as increased manufacturing cost and complexity for thin display devices and limited viewing area at edge regions of the display devices.